


为你戴一次戒指

by aasunshine



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aasunshine/pseuds/aasunshine
Summary: 小别胜新婚。





	为你戴一次戒指

王一博在肖战压在沙发上，两只手腕被肖战攥在手里控制住，他的黑色T恤被撸到了胸部上方，露出劲瘦柔韧的腰肢和白皙的胸膛，肖战正伏在王一博的身上，叼着那两颗红豆用唇齿亵玩。

胸部传来的麻痒叫人难以忽视，王一博咬着下唇压抑呻吟，一呼一吸间却尽是快意，胸膛一挺一挺的，颤抖着身子把那两处粉色往肖战嘴里塞。

肖战眼含笑意，也没故意折磨王一博，启唇将他的乳头纳入口中，连带着乳晕都被肖战吸起，舔舐啃咬得肿胀起来。

“啊！……战哥，唔、等……”王一博顶着被吸成花生米大小的乳头，拒绝的话支离破碎，压抑的呻吟听起来又色气又可怜，在肖战本就灼热的下腹又添了一把火。

“别吸、啊！痛啊唔！”

乳头离嘴，因为被吸的太厉害而发出“啵”一声，熟悉了肖战口中的温度乍一碰到冷空气，王一博控制不住地仰头呻吟，挺起的前胸上两颗乳头颤颤巍巍地立起来，仿佛等人采摘。

嗯?怎么了?”肖战嘴上这么问着，手下却没闲着，他从桌子下摸出一管润滑剂，挤了自己一手就往王一博身后探去。

“呃！”王一博没有防备，被进去的一指刺激到肠壁，本就挺立的性器微微晃动几下，竟然淌出一滴透明的粘液。

“你……嗯，需要休息。”王一博背后靠着沙发扶手，拉住肖战在他体内肆意搅弄的手的手腕，艰难地喘息道:“你明天就走吧?不要做了。”

肖战愣了一下，继而泄出一声轻笑，被97年的小朋友暖到了心窝，进入到人家身体的手却没停止征伐。

“战哥！呃、啊……”王一博话没说完，就没肖战压上来强行舔喉结，形状完美，性感至极的喉结被人含在唇瓣间，用牙齿轻轻啃噬，王一博此时如同被捕获入网叼住要害的猎物，挣脱不开只能献祭一般予取予求。

“我明早就走。”肖战先是回答了王一博的问题，凑上住含着他的唇瓣模糊不清道，“可是狗崽崽，我现在特别想要你，你不想要我吗?”

王一博此刻情欲上头，身体被浴火蒸出淡淡的粉色，又被肖战一个蛊惑击中，大脑浑浑噩噩之下，竟然颤颤巍巍地张开双腿，早已扩张好的小穴水光啧啧，一收一缩之间还能看见里面红色的嫩肉，可想而知插进去会有多么舒爽。

肖战眸色深沉，两手攥住王一博的膝弯处，硬生生将他折成了V字形，王一博的膝盖已经碰上了肩膀，被肖战揽住抱在怀里，挺腰深深地操了进去。

“啊啊！不……嗯、好深！”王一博根本来不及适应，被肖战狠操得仰起头颅，下颌、颈脖、锁骨拉出令人血脉喷张的线条，就只剩了呻吟哭叫的份。

“哥啊……啊！战哥！”王一博的妆还没卸，脸上除了黑白两色，就是嘴唇舌头的红润与眼尾的飞红。画上去的橙色眼妆让着情欲的艳红在眼尾处更加艳丽逼人，掬了一汪泪水的眼眸祈求地看着肖战，希望这大力征伐，在他肠道里开荒的男人能稍微怜惜他一点。

肖战垂眸，他身下压的是舞台的宠儿，天生的舞者，也许一个月确实憋很了，他回来看王一博的舞蹈视频，竟被他顶胯扭腰的动作撩得勃起了。

那舞蹈王一博跳得又欲又色，画着橙色的眼妆，毫无自觉的绽放光芒散发着勾人的荷尔蒙。

而现在，他就躺在自己身下哭泣尖叫，劲瘦的腰肢扭出性感的弧度，被他抓在手里的屁股又嫩又滑，随手一抓，臀肉填满指缝，随着主人的感受痉挛抽搐。

肖战没有一点要放过王一博的意思，王一博又想着让他家肖老师早点射，叫得又浪又骚，完全没有要压抑自己呻吟的想法，引得肖战血气上头，拎着王一博细瘦白嫩的大长腿一个劲往深处操。

王一博刚开始两条大长腿还紧紧地圈在肖战的腰间，嫩白温润的大腿内侧不断摩挲着肖战的侧腰，细腻的触感爽得肖战头皮发麻。

几个深顶下去后，身下的人就再也没了力气，呜呜咽咽得被他深深操进去，两条腿无力地大大敞开。

他越哭，肖战就越是不停，越是要欺负他。

以致于王一博被肖战压在床上开始最后的冲刺时，嗓子已经叫到了沙哑。

他是被肖战抱着，一路操过来的。从客厅到卧室，润滑剂和他分泌的肠液，被高速律动打出了泡沫，黏在他的穴口，肖战每动一下，他里面都会发出咕噜咕噜的水声，仿佛女性潮吹。

他被肖战操得出水。

“啊！啊！啊！战哥！我要……死了！”

肖战将王一博压在床上，一下一下狠命顶他，这才让王一博直接叫出了节奏。

肠液润滑剂顺着王一博的股沟流淌滴落在床上，他凭着出色的柔韧度被肖战摆出各种姿势，在自己哥哥身下软成了一摊春水。

王一博根本不知道自己此时被生生操哭的表情有多诱人，秀气的眉头紧皱着，脸上的表情又痛苦又欢愉，被肖战捣进了深处或者操到敏感点，都会爽得一抽的，腰肢拱起痉挛颤个不停，再脱力一般的摔回床上。

极致的性爱，极致的高潮。

王一博被摆成了狗爬式，肖战在后方拎着他的腰狠命冲刺，王一博摇着头哽咽向前爬去，又被攥着脚腕拎回来继续捅进去。

“啊——！求求、嗯！战哥……”

他本来低沉的音色变得沙哑，叫声甚至有些惨烈，只有在尾音处的拔高尖叫，最后颤颤巍巍的婉转呻吟，才知道王一博真的爽到极致。

“战哥，求求你……啊啊、放过我、啊嗯，会死人的，唔唔唔！”

肖战完全压在王一博的身上，揽着他的肩膀，叼着他的耳垂不停地逗弄。下身攻势却丝毫不减，对他的求饶声充耳不闻。

“操、啊！操穿了啊啊啊啊！”王一博仰起头颅，伸出一点被吸到艳红的舌尖，抽搐着哭着进行了第三次高潮。

肖战抓住他的两瓣屁股，感觉到手中的臀肉紧紧绷起，过了许久臀肉才变得松弛柔软。

“嗯！”肖战闷哼一声，趁着王一博不断抽搐的肠道，挺腰狠操几下，直把身下的人干没了声息，只剩哀鸣，这才抵在王一博的最深处，完成第二次射精。

“啊嗯！”王一博感觉自己仿佛是受精的母兽一般，体内被一股热浪冲过，烫的浑身发软，前方又淅淅沥沥淌出一波粘液，半眯着眼呻吟出声。

肖战拥住他，爱怜地亲吻。

“唔……战哥，战哥……”王一博累得根本睁不开眼，他双手摸索着要去摸自家男朋友。

“在呢，在呢。”肖战看他累成这样，心下不禁有些后悔。他不住的亲吻身下人的后颈，揉揉他发尾稍显栗色的短发，安慰怀中的小狗仔。

“为什么这么……嗯……”王一博本意是想问肖战今天为什么这么激烈，可他困得神志不清，嗯了半天什么也没出来，大脑成了浆糊根本找不到词语来形容自己的感受。

肖战顿了一顿，活了28年此刻竟然有些羞赧，他轻咳一声，“因为你跳舞的时候，太好看了。”

说完肖战就把眼睛移开，却等了半天也没得到王一博的回应。

肖战低头，发现王一博窝在他怀中早已沉沉睡去，脸上还有未干的泪痕。

肖战做完事后清理工作，又把床单换了一遍扔进洗衣机洗干净，再次爬上床已经到了半夜三点。他凌晨六点就要走，只剩三个小时，明明身体累得不行，大脑却十分亢奋，就那么躺在王一博的身侧，看他熟练地窝进自己怀中，像小动物确定味道一样蹭了蹭，顿时内心一片柔软。

肖战最终也没有睡，借着朦胧的月光，用最后的两个小时描绘爱人的眉眼。


End file.
